Curse
by SuicuneSwag
Summary: Grace has always been a member of Team Rocket, and to earn her stay, like most of the other members, she steals Pokémon. Arceus is not pleased with her lifestyle, along with her 2 friends, so Arceus sends a bolt of lightning down from the clouds, and 3 new legendaries are made. In this journey, new friends (and enemies) are made, and the experience is one not to be forgotten!
1. Chapter 1

_I do NOT own Pokèmon_

_Chapter 1_

_The Introduction_

"Hand over your Pokémon, kid!" The newest Team Rocket rookie, Grace, demanded at some Youngster Joey.

"Never!"

"Crobat. Take care of him with an Air Slash." Grace commanded. Her Blonde hair blew with the force of the Air Slash, and the Youngster dropped his rattatas and pidgeys. "Good job Crobat. Some more Pokémon for the common cause, you deserve a reward. Lets go back to the base." She then returned her Crobat and headed through the streets of Johto.

She made it back to their secret base, which involved many different steps. She handed the Pokémon to their "elected" leader.

She was tired from taking Pokémon from the youngsters, but the cafeteria was calling, so she had the mush that they usually served, but food was food. The cafeteria was bustling with activity, and some of the admins were talking about their daily adventures. Some of them were talking about supposed sightings of Lugia and Ho-Oh, and there were also rumors of Mew sightings, even though that was in Kanto, Ledgendary Pokémon was a fun topic to chat about.

After dinner, all the members of team rocket were required to get good nights sleep. Granted the beds were as soft of a slab of rock, the pillows were relatively soft, and they were offered warm blankets. A good strategy was to get the max amount of blankets, 2, and to put one on the bed, and to lay under one. With that, it made the bed soft and comfortable, and warm too. It was easy to fall asleep with the synchronized breathing of all the members.

_The End_

**So there it is! The first chapter of my new book! I hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, the 2****nd**** chapter will be longer! Please review, and tell me what I did right and/or wrong!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

_The Strike from Above_

"EVERYBODY UPPP!" The speakers in the sleeping quarters sounded at precisely at 5:30. The Rocket members were given 10 minutes to get ready and get to the mess hall.

"Hey Grace, how did yesterday go?" Grace's friend, Nathan, asked. He had brown hair in a faux haircut and he had green eyes. They shared a bunk bed, him having the top bunk and her having the bottom bunk.

"Yesterday went pretty well, stole took some pidgeys, and the occasional rattata." She answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Same as you, mainly rattatas and pidgeys, but there was a needle in the haystack."

"Oh?"

"I got a Pikachu."

"Niiiceee! I wish I was that lucky."

"Hey, want to go together today? Maybe ill find a Totodile or one of the other starters."

Someone butted in with had red long red hair and he was tan, he also had orange eyes.

"Hey Nathan, can I join in on the hunt?" Whoever he was, he seemed nice.

"Oh hey, Jake, Jake, this is Grace, Grace this is Jake. We've been friends as long as I can remember! Grace, what do you think? Do you want him to join in?" Nathan asked.

"The more, the merrier."

"TO THE MESS HALL!" The bells rang and the three musketeers ate the mush.

"ALL OUT OF THE PREMISES!" The bells demanded them to leave at 6:00.

"So, do you want to go to the performance tower at Ecruteak city? Try to steal up some Eevees?" Grace suggested. She had always wanted an Eevee.

"Wynaut?" Nathan said. Grace and Jake sighed at the _terrible TERRIBLE_ pun.

They hopped on some random kids' bikes and within an hour they were at Ecruteak city and were at the tower. After several minutes, something _strange _happened.

Black clouds covered the sun and they started to rumble. In a flash, lightning struck the tip of the tower, causing an explosion and an outburst of flames. The trio ran as fast as they could, trying to escape the flames. The crew wasn't fast enough, as the flames engulfed the tower completely, and it collapsed, separating the crew and knocking them out from smoke fumes.

Grace woke up in a space where there was nothing but white. She was still in pain and she was bruised up from the collapse of the tower. She could barely open her eyes it hurt so much. When she got the courage to get up and overcome the pain, she slowly pushed herself up and off the white ground. "… Wha… Where am… Where am I? Am I dead?"

A white, horse-like figure with a golden band around its body appeared. It had pointed hooves, and red and green eyes. It had a striped underbelly, and a long, ponytail (?) behind its head. "I am Arceus, creator of all Pokémon. You have not impressed me. Why have you joined team rocket instead of starting a new life when your parents were attacked by team rocket?" Arceus asked.

"I… I don't… I don't know." She then kneeled down and started to cry. "I… I don't know… I don't know why I joined… I knew it was wrong… sniff…"

"I will give you a new chance." Arceus offered.

"Re… Really? You will?"

"Yes. It is not what you think. I am in need of elemental legendaries. Ones to protect the earth from criminal organizations such as Team Rocket. I will give you great power, but in return you must protect an element. I shall make your friends legendaries too. You shall become Suicune, and you will be known by that name. You are to protect the waters and you will be able to purify them. You will be a water type, but you will be able to use ice moves. Farewell. I shall send Ho-Oh to resurrect you three. Farewell."

As Grace started to fade out of the area, she thanked Arceus for the second chance. She wasn't going to let him down!

When she woke up, she was incredibly tired, so she slept on the ashen ground.

_Chapter End_

**Yet another chapter! I'm grinding out them chapturs! Please review and tell me what I did right or vise versa! I will ignore flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

(Grace POV)

I woke up as a new me

"Uhhhhh... What... Happened?" I let the words roll out of my snout... Wait... Snout? I sorely tried to stand up on two legs, but I wasn't able to. I looked at a broken mirror from the Brass Tower. I was shocked at what I saw.

I saw a blue wolf like creature with a dog like head with a small bump under its snout, resembling an icicle. It had "horns" atop its head, looking like a snowflake. It's giant body was blue, with small white, diamond like markings around its body. It had a mane that looked like the aurora borealis. Where a tail would be on a normal animal, two ribbon like tails that flow with the wind and take bent around its body and just say "Screw Physics". It's eyes were as red as a ruby, and it was eyeing something.

I gasped. Was this what Arcues turned me into? It was beautiful. But there was something more important on my mind. Where where Nathan and Jake?

(Jake POV)

Man, that was weird. I imagined Arcues different. I still had my eyes closed, so I opened them. I was freaked out at what I saw. A pair of ruby eyes were staring down at me. It sprinted away, bringing back a mirror. I was shocked at what I saw. Was this really what Raikou was like?

A/N sorry about cutting it short, I had to, my Wattpad was glitching out. (For those on fanfiction, I tried to write and it kept cutting out stuff I wrote.


End file.
